


Honey Milk However You Like It

by daphnerunning, Galiko



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Blood Drinking, M/M, PWP, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galiko/pseuds/Galiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei is delighted to hear that his cute little brother has attended one of his Lives. Ritsu is less thrilled about what he's heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Milk However You Like It

UNDEAD always has Lives at night. Usually, Ritsu likes this, since he’s actually awake during their performances, and might even show up if knights isn’t busy with their own Live (he’d attempted to go during one of their Lives, but Arashi and Izumi had grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him back onstage, which is just _rude_ ). 

The annoying thing about this scheduling is that when the Lives are over and a song is stuck in his head making him furious, no one has other activities to attend, so they tend to mill around and talk. Ritsu makes an attempt at conversation, but his stupid, gross brother is playing with his dog, seeing how long he can pat Kouga’s head before he has to snatch his hand away to avoid being bitten. _As if he can bite harder than me? His stupid teeth aren’t even sharp._

The restlessness and grumpiness just festers inside of him, and his precious sleep is disturbed. He tries to doze off in one of the practice rooms, but the moon is out, calling to him. He tries to doze on the futon in knights’s space, but that producer has moved to air it out. 

Irritated, he slinks over to the Light Music club, annoyance building with every repeat of that stupid song, stuck in his head. His stupid gross brother’s coffin is mostly closed, enough to hear the little snuffling sounds he makes in his sleep and the hum of his fridge, and Ritsu’s leg lashes out before he can stop it, kicking the heavy lid to the floor with a huge slam. “Who is she?” he demands, voice cracking like a whip in the silence, and he kicks the side of the coffin. “Huh? _Who_ , Aniija??”

Being roused from his sleep is never a pleasant endeavor, but when it’s Ritsu, it’s usually excusable. That’s because Ritsu is typically soft and kind about it, sleepily complaining about something, or insulting him in that gentle, lovely way of his…

But this, this is atypical.

Rei groans as he rolls onto his side, peering through heavy-lidded eyes up at his younger brother, who looks…hmm. Far more animated than he usually is, and furious about something. “What, now?” he asks, stifling a yawn behind his fingers. “Ahh, you’re addressing me cutely. Ritsu, love, come in here with me.”

Ritsu folds his arms over his chest, cheeks heated in embarrassment that he cares so much, too angry to skulk away the way he usually would. “No. Who is she? Stupid, gross, two-timing, good for nothing brother--do you have her in there, huh? I know it’s big enough for two!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Rei says honestly, planting a hand on the side of his coffin to haul himself at least a bit more upright. He drapes over the edge, staring up at Ritsu. “As if I would bring a woman into such an intimate space. That sounds like something that despicable Tenshouin would do. Has he been spreading lies about me? Come now,” he hums, reaching out to catch the hem of Ritsu’s pants, “you’re very cute when you blush.”

Ritsu slaps at his hand, harder than he usually would even in play. It makes him a little sick to his stomach to be this upset--no, it makes him sick to his stomach that Rei would _do_ this, and so disgustingly, and so _publicly_. “Who’s the bitch?” he demands again. “The one that drinks up all your _honey milk_ \--I heard that new song at your Live! Don’t even pretend it wasn’t you, I know what your time signatures sound like!”

Rei stares for a long moment, his mouth falling slack and open. Realization dawns on him, and it’s _delightful._  Even if Ritsu looks so upset, that’s a good thing, an adorable thing, and Rei has no choice but to give him a glittering smile. “You came to my Live? That’s so sweet, Ritsu—ahh, but you have nothing to worry about. That song was about you.” 

“Bullshit!” Ritsu’s voice breaks on the word, and he lashes out, slapping at Rei’s shoulder, then scrubbing at the trail of wetness on his cheeks with the back of his hand. “This is why I hate you! I’m not anyone’s _My Lady_ , you never call me that!”

“Ah, no, but you see, I had to edit it for content.” Rei rocks back with the slap, unfazed, rummaging through a stack of sheet music and scribbled manuscript for one still rather near the top. “Here, check the manuscript, sweet. If you like, I can start calling you ‘my lady’, but that seemed a little…” 

Ritsu grabs the music, scowling as he scans over the words in his brother’s familiar scrawl. He thrusts the papers back, demanding, “You seriously put my name in this? Did you give it to your unit with my name in it? Talking about me drinking down your _honey milk_?”

Rei smiles at him placidly. “Yes. I was then told ‘we can’t sing this on stage, Rei’ and so…” 

Ritsu stares at him for a long minute, then grabs him by the unbuttoned collar, yanking him close for a hard kiss, biting unrepentantly at his lips with sharp teeth, lapping at the blood. He almost never does this, is never aggressive like this, always hits Rei’s hands away at first, but...

Oooh, he’s become a winner with that line after all, has he? Ritsu’s teeth are painfully sharp, immediately drawing blood, and even the taste of his own makes Rei’s eyes flutter and his hands grab unthinkingly. One swift yank of Ritsu by the arm into his coffin does the trick, and he pins his younger brother down, prowling over him and shoving a thigh between his legs. 

“You liked that, did you?” Rei breathes, his eyes bright as he drags a hand back through Ritsu’s hair, petting him as he considers where to put his own mouth first. “You like knowing that my entire unit knows what I want from you?”

Ritsu thrusts his head into the touch, a demanding cat aggressively seeking pettings, eyes slitted and burning up as he squirms. Rei isn’t usually so forceful, but that just makes his blood run faster, and he licks his lips, tasting iron and wanting more. 

He’s already hard, because Rei’s words are true. The idea of Rei casually letting his whole unit know about that time Rei had held him down, fed him cock until it was soft, then hard, then soft again, all the while praising and petting him--

It gets him off. But damned if he’ll admit that. 

Wordlessly, he grabs at Rei’s shirt, yanking it apart, deliberately tearing off buttons, wriggling up against him. “Aniija,” he breathes, rutting up against him, “close the coffin, someone could walk in on you doing dirty things to me.”

“They already know what I do to you,” Rei grouses, though it’s hard not to comply when Ritsu’s being so _cute_  about it. Discretion is _probably_  still advisable, even if he’s been entirely forthright with what he enjoys doing with his little brother…not everyone would be so understanding as the rest of his unit, or rather, so quick to turn a blind eye or just think that he’s being _strange._

And so, with _great_  effort, he pries himself away, grabbing for the heavy lid of his coffin and hauling it back into place with an annoyed grunt. Automatically, a low light flickers on, casting just enough visibility that his eyes dilate. “You’re being so _cute_ , Ritsu,” he murmurs, holding him down easily with one hand as he nuzzles and licks into the arc of his throat, shuddering when he can feel the fast thrum of Ritsu’s blood just underneath the surface. “You sounded so _jealous_.”

“Anyone would be jealous,” Ritsu groans, letting his head roll back, exposing his throat and feeling his blood beat quicker when Rei’s teeth are so close to breaking the skin. “Th-thought you did it to make me mad. Thought it was that producer--ugh, you’re so _terrible_.” 

A fist thumps against Rei’s shoulder, feeling the solid bulk of him--he’s so much stronger than he pretends--and he whines, “You’re not allowed to talk about girls that way, Aniija.”

“Mmm? But I have to, or everyone would have to hear me singing about _you_. All of my songs are like that.” 

The way Ritsu’s head rolls back like that isn’t playing fair, and Rei hears his breath escape raggedly. He mouths the arc of that perfect throat, sucking gently when Ritsu’s Adam’s apple bobs whenever he swallows, a desperate attempt not to strike and bite just yet, _but—_

He can’t help it, he just can’t—not when Ritsu is the only creature he can sink his teeth into without becoming ill afterwards, without longing for a fast death because he feels so awful. Rei’s fangs flash in the low light before he bites down, tasting coppery, _sweet_  blood immediately and groaning against Ritsu’s skin as he does, grinding down against him with every slow, savoring swallow.

Ritsu’s voice spikes high and breathy, tears pricking in his eyes when his brother’s teeth sink in deep. Memories assault him--the first time Rei had bitten him, looking gaunt and hungry, and Ritsu had been unprepared for the way his body had roused to the sensation--and he clings to Rei’s shoulders, breath fluttering in his chest. “A-Aniija...” 

Part of him wants Rei to keep drinking for hours, lapping at every drop until he loses consciousness. More of him bites that back, because deep down he isn’t sure if Rei would take him up on it. “I’m,” he pants instead, hips lifting off the floor of the coffin, “I’m, gonna, you gotta--”

Ritsu’s voice, high, breathy, _lovely_ , snaps Rei back to some semblance of reality. _Thankfully_ , because he’s not sure he would have stopped otherwise. His breath hiccups as he draws back, blood trickling from one corner of his mouth, his eyes glowing in the darkness of his coffin. He reaches down thoughtlessly, palming Ritsu through his trousers, and wastes no time unsnapping buttons and yanking them down. “You’re so hard, Ritsu,” he mutters, nosing at Ritsu’s neck again, struggling not to bite down again when the scent of blood is so thick, winding around his senses, leaving every breath ragged and fast. “Be sweet to me—“ He fumbles for one of Ritsu’s hands, dragging it down to press it against the achingly hard line of his own cock. “Tell me you want it.”

Ritsu’s mouth parts, voice rising in his throat to beg _yes_ , _fuck me_ , but he can’t, god, he _can’t_. If he does, he knows what will happen--Rei will laugh, those eyes will burn crimson, and Rei will take his time, taking him sweetly, rocking into his body with slow, burning thrusts that make him whine and beg.

Which is amazing.

But not what he wants.

_Prove it’s me. Prove you’ll come after me if I try to get away. Prove it’s always going to be ‘My Ritsu.’_

Ritsu shakes his head, shoving at Rei’s chest, his own breath heaving, neck stinging. “N-no. Get off me, you gross bug--”

_You’re such a bad kid._  Ritsu is the worst, the _worst_ , and Rei knows there’s got to be at least a little bit of something wrong with him when it makes his dick harder. Every time Ritsu squirms, the bite on his neck drips crimson with his struggles, and Rei has to look away briefly, sucking in a sharp breath before he grabs at Ritsu’s arm, roughly flipping him over and shoving him facedown into the floor of his coffin. 

“You don’t think I’m gross,” he murmurs, unzipping his own pants and shoving them down enough to free his cock. Just touching it himself makes him inhale sharply through his nose, and as he casually holds Ritsu down with a hand between his shoulder blades, letting it rub against the curve of his ass makes his eyes lid and his lips part at the sight. “You’re being so _cute_ , Ritsu.”

At the first slick slide of the hard heat against his ass, Ritsu lets out a choked scream. The pounding of blood in his ears surges, his balls tighten, and before he can control it he feels himself let out an involuntary spurt, dragging him unwillingly over the edge with a frantic wriggle. “N-no, I’m not--dammit, I wanted it to last, I--”

He huffs out a wretched, broken breath, fingers curling against the velvet of the coffin floor as his heart pulses fast and hard, his skin tingling, twitching as he rubs back. The scent of Rei in his nose is heady, taking him over, even if he’s overstimulated already and can’t tell if he’s coming or not. “Aniija...Onii-chan, help...”

“Shhh, shhh. Onii-chan’s got you.”

_I’m disgusting_ , Rei cheerfully thinks, almost laughing at himself at how easily he, too, could be tossed over the edge at one more whimpered _onii-chan._  His cock leaks, dripping over the cleft of Ritsu’s ass, the head flushed and slick as it rubs against Ritsu’s hole, and it’s only courtesy of a little warning in the back of his mind that he grabs for an antique bottle of oil, mostly empty, courtesy of every other tryst they’ve ever had, few quite as intense as this one. 

A drizzle of oil later, and he grabs Ritsu by the hips, holding him still, hauling him back as he pushes inside, panting as he leans over Ritsu from behind, burying his face down into the soft, sleek mess of his hair. “There we go, that’s a good boy, isn’t it?” he pants out, one hand scrabbling down into the velvet when he gives up, thrusts forward and inside entirely, and hears skin slap against skin before he even really _feels_  it. Inside, Ritsu is molten-hot and clinging to him, squeezing down enough that it makes Rei’s eyes cross. “Nnn…Ritsu, _Ritsu…”_ It’s so, _so_  hard not to bite again, and his fangs are already bared over Ritsu’s shoulder as his breath heaves in his chest.

Ritsu lets out a dry sob, slapping and scratching at the floor until his nails start to bend backward. Rei is too big, not gentle, though not even as rough as Ritsu keeps egging him on to be, and for the moment he’s grateful. Any more, and he’d be screaming. His cock leaks onto the floor almost constantly, and he gulps at the air, helpless, wrecked before they’ve barely started. 

It’s not enough. It’s got to _hurt_ , or it’s disgusting, or it’s _nothing_ , something he could do with Mao or Eichi or the transfer student or anyone else far more suitable. His legs feel weak, knees slipping out from underneath him as he tries to spread them. “B-bite me,” he begs, twisting to get the shirt off his shoulder. His voice always gets so high and weak during this, it doesn’t sound like himself. “Onii-chan, _please_ \--it’s so big, I--”

_You can’t_ say that _or I will—Ritsu, Ritsu, stop it, I’m begging you_ —

Or at least, that’s what Rei would like to say, but there’s no helping it, not when Ritsu is boneless underneath him, whining and squirming and his voice is so _lovely_  when it’s that high… 

Rei’s teeth break the skin again, and he groans, his fingers bruising as they grip Ritsu’s hips harder than necessary. Just another, tiny taste of Ritsu’s blood is enough to make his mind cloud, and Rei’s knees set into the floor of his coffin as he grinds in deep, given more than enough leverage to fuck Ritsu _hard._  His cock throbs inside, with every slick slide harder than the last, _deeper_  than the last, and he sucks in Ritsu’s skin, leaving more of a bruise than actually drinking from him, but marks like that are just as much proof of what they’ve done.

_No, no no no, no, no!_

With Rei taking him hard, driving into him with rough thrusts that steal his senses, Ritsu can’t do anything but press his face into the coffin floor, drooling and groaning and yelping, shoving back helplessly with every hard grind into his ass. The worst is the bite--no, the worst is Rei’s tongue dragging over it, and he claws back over his shoulder at Rei, hungry, almost delirious with pleasure and pain. “I’m-- _Onii-chan--_ I’m--”

He squeezes down, choking out a sob when that just makes Rei feel harder, bigger inside him. Rei’s always known how to play his body like a violin, swift hard strokes like the bow over the string, wringing sounds from him that he doesn’t recognize. “P-please, I c-c-can’t...”

“You can,” Rei pants against his ear, swallowing down a grunt as he wrestles for Ritsu’s hand when it claws back for him, narrowly missing his face, which just won’t do. He shoves Ritsu’s wrist down to the floor, pinning him down and holding him there. “And you _will._  Be good for me, love.” 

He bites again, and this third time, the taste of blood is far too much. His own voice is a ragged, low rasp as he groans and growls against Ritsu’s neck, thrusting in hard once, twice more before he spills, buried mercilessly deep, _needing_  to milk out every drop and make sure that Ritsu can _feel_  it. “Good?” Rei breathlessly asks, his hips still rocking forward slowly, shivering with every lingering little twitch and twinge of sensation. “Ahh, you _feel_  good, isn’t that better now?”

Ritsu feels boneless, body trembling in a state of heightened, intense arousal that makes him twitch with every ragged sob, finally sagging down to the floor. He nods, twisting to try and grab at Rei’s collar, his hair, his hand, anything to tug him close. The wet spot he’s lying on is spreading, bigger than usual, and his breath doesn’t feel close to returning to normal. “Hold me,” he breathes, nuzzling back, demanding more contact, even _more_ , more than Rei inside of him even. “Right now, hurry _up_.”

“Yes, yes, whatever you want,” Rei happily sighs, flopping slowly to the side and dragging Ritsu back into his arms. This is going to be a bitch to clean up later, but oh well. Maybe he’ll make Koga do it. He nuzzles his face back into Ritsu’s hair and neck, squeezing his arms around his waist. “Look at you, you’re so perfect,” he murmurs, inhaling deeply as he mouths over where he bit just moments before. The scent of blood is enough to make him dizzy, and his arms tighten. “Onii-chan took good care of you, hmm?” 

“Stupid,” Ritsu breathes, turning to snuggle into Rei’s neck, mouthing absently over the pulse for a moment before letting his eyes droop closed. His blood is still singing pleasantly, and he breathes in deep, luxuriating in the sweetness, the safety of being in Rei’s arms. “Took real good care of me, mm, pet my hair.”

“Mm, of course, petting resumed.” Rei’s breath hiccups faintly when Ritsu nuzzles at his neck, and he slings a leg over Ritsu as well to keep him close. “Are you thirsty, too? I’ve been hearing _stories_  about how you go around biting people in public. Bad, bad.”

“...get thirsty,” Ritsu mutters. “Maa-kun doesn’t let me drink from him anymore. And Producer-chan only lets me do it if I win a live. Everyone’s so mean to me.”

“They are unnecessarily cruel,” Rei agrees, smoothing Ritsu’s hand with one hand. “Though I do wonder why you won’t just come crawl in here with me and ask nicely. Onii-chan will always give you a drink, you know~”

Instead of answering, Ritsu turns his head, setting his teeth at a careful angle, sharp points pricking into the skin as he bites down. The first iron burst against his tongue gives him as much relief as the sex hand, and he swallows happily, letting out a little purring sound in his throat. “I’d drink you dry, you know. Super tasty.”

“Ask _nicely_  first,” Rei groans, even if he obligingly flops his head back, stroking Ritsu’s hair distractedly. It’s one thing to drink, another thing to have his little brother drink from him, but both are an aphrodisiac that leaves him inclined to flip Ritsu over again and have his way once more. “Ahhh…you’ve got sharp teeth, Ritsu. No one can appreciate those but me.”

“You’re mean. Someone else might be nice to me someday.” Ritsu pulls his teeth back, lapping happily over the little holes he’d created. “Don’t say stuff about no one loving me but you, you’ll sound like Secchan.”

“Ew. Don’t compare me to that. I’ll take you over my knee,” Rei mutters, shoving Ritsu’s face back down into his neck. “And perhaps sneak your name into one of my songs after all. I can’t figure out if you’d be embarrassed or far _too_  pleased, however…”

“Your bad dog would be mad,” Ritsu says with a yawn, wrapping his arms around Rei’s neck unrepentantly. “You’d have to deal with his barking. Mm, and Nacchan would scold me for being shameless. Probably Eicchan too. You want everyone to scold your cute little brother?”

“You do look cute when you’re being scolded,” Rei idly considers, muffling a yawn into Ritsu’s hair in turn. He fumbles around for the light switch in his coffin, flips it, and sinks them both into comfortable, total darkness. “And I don’t care what any of those people think, besides. Mmnn, Ritsu, call me Onii-chan forever, and I’ll write so many more songs about you…”

“How come your coffin is so big, and the one you got me isn’t big enough to turn over in?” Ritsu complains, and promptly falls asleep, mouth open and drooling on Rei’s neck.


End file.
